Now and Forever
by Saria4
Summary: InuYasha made Kagome mad again. Here comes Kouga! Kagome makes Inu jealous by using Kouga. But will love come from this?
1. Jealous?

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing new today. Except I own Inuyasha!! Nah I'm kidding  
  
Sora: Oh God  
  
Saria4: Shut up you donut!!  
  
Echo: *is singing Even Angels Fall by Michelle Branch*  
  
Courtney: eeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Gayla: Kids  
  
Saria4: Hey! Old Hag!  
  
Gayla: *raises right eye bow*  
  
Sora: Oh you in trouble!!  
  
Saria4: *sweat drop*  
  
Echo: Gayla don't kill my best friend  
  
Saria4: Please don't. *she says has Gayla holds the front of my shirt*  
  
Gayla: Ok. Just because I like you Kiddo  
  
Saria4: Heehee. Let's start this fic. This is for Echo my best friend because she likes things like this.  
  
Echo: Ya!!!  
  
Saria4: I know.  
  
Gayla: I'm getting soft...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful day in the Modern Tokyo. Except for the fact that a certain dog hanyou and a human miko fighting, "SIT!!!!" Yes indeed it was a beautiful and normal day in the modern day of Tokyo. As a perverted monk, and a demon exterminator came in on the 'couple.' "Are they always going to be like this?" asked the monk.  
  
"Now Miroku, you know how they are. They come to school every morning, go to their classes, InuYasha bugs Kagome, they fight after school, and Kagome yells Sit in order to win"  
  
"Well, at least WE have a good relationship right Sango-chan?"  
  
"Miroku get your hand away from my butt before I rip it off and beat you with it!"  
  
"Feisty aren't we?"  
  
When Miroku said that, Kagome came walking pass them with her face red from angry and embarrassment. 'That stupid InuYasha! Who does he think he is treating me like that?!' Kagome's head was down, so she bumped into someone while walking. She was about to fall on her butt until someone hold her up form her waist, like that person dipped her in a dance. "We got to stop meeting like this Kagome-chan" Kagome heard a strong childish voice say to her from above. When she looked up, she saw... "Kouga?" "Hello Kagome- chan!" Kouga said happily as he let her up.  
  
"I see mutt face is bugging you. If you need some time off of him. I can walk you home!"  
  
"Thank you Kouga-chan but I think I'll walk home alone"  
  
"Because of mutt face?!" At that, InuYasha came running towards them. Kagome was still angry with him, 'I had enough of him for one day!' Then Kagome hooked onto Kouga's arm. "Kouga-chan? Can you please walk me home?" Kagome asked sweetly. Kouga's eyes were sparkling with happiness and pride. "Sure Kagome-chan! Anything for you!" InuYasha stopped right in front of them and stared at them with angry in his eyes towards Kouga. "No way you wimpy wolf! Kagome's MINE!" Kagome's cheeks were red. "InuYasha... sit" she said calmingly and turned back to Kouga as InuYasha ate concrete. Kouga was smirking away as he and Kagome walked towards Sunset Shrine.  
  
When they were out of site, InuYasha finally looked up and found that Kouga and Kagome were gone. 'That stupid, jerk, jack-ass of a wolf! How DARE he take MY Kagome!!' Miroku and Sango walked up behind him. As Sango was looking in the direction where Kouga and Kagome walked off in, Miroku kneeled down to where InuYasha was on the ground. Miroku put a hand of his friend's shoulder, "Well Inuyasha? You really messed up this time. You mad Kagome angry, AND have Kouga the honor of walking her home. I sometime wonder why you don't ask me for your love problems." At that, InuYasha and Miroku raised up to their feet. InuYasha turned to Miroku and looked annoyed. "Miroku, if I took any advice from you, I would get slap every time. Or in this case, I would get sit every time." Miroku had a sweat drop on his head.  
  
InuYasha just raised an eye brow up at him, "Ha! I'll win Kagome back on my own, without your perverted mind" After that was said, Inu walked home. Miroku and Sango were left there on the sidewalk. "Well we should go home" Sango suggested. "Yeah, lets" As they were walking, Sango spoke up. "Miroku? Do you think InuYasha is jealous of Kouga?"  
  
"He has to be. InuYasha loves Kagome, and can't tell her. So when Kouga came, he got angry"  
  
"But it WAS InuYasha's fault she got so mad"  
  
"True, true. But still, InuYasha can REALLY show his jealousy"  
  
"Well..." Then Sango felt something on her butt. "YOU PERVET!!"  
  
! WHAM!  
  
Miroku was on the floor in a second. Sango was towering over him with a red face of angry and embarrassment. "You little pervert!" Then she stumped off to her house, leaving Miroku on the sidewalk with swirling eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saria4: First chapter up, Jealousy!  
  
Echo: Hooray!  
  
Gayla: Great job Kiddo.  
  
Sora: Yeah you jive turkey!  
  
Saria4, Echo, and Gayla: *sweat drop*  
  
Saria4: Anyway, if there are spelling errors or something wrong. Tell me will ya?  
  
Everyone: JA NE! 


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Saria4: Ok, Edo wanted me to write the second chap for this, and I am. So, here it is the second chap of Now and Forever... just because I love her so much. turns away and blushes

Sora: Wow, you actually have feelings for someone else other than yourself. I'm impressed Saria4.

Saria4: 'He's such a total jerk. I can't believe he's my other half...' Well here's the second chapter of Now and Forever: Betrayal.

Last Time:

"He has to be. InuYasha loves Kagome, and can't tell her. So when Kouga came, he got angry"  
  
"But it WAS InuYasha's fault she got so mad"  
  
"True, true. But still, InuYasha can REALLY show his jealousy"  
  
"Well..." Then Sango felt something on her butt. "YOU PERVET!!"  
  
! WHAM!  
  
Miroku was on the floor in a second. Sango was towering over him with a red face of anger and embarrassment. "You little pervert!" Then she stumped off to her house, leaving Miroku on the sidewalk with swirling eyes.

Kagome and Kouga both were walking back to Sunset Shrine, or Kagome's house. They walked for a good 10 minutes before they reached Kagome's home. But while on the walk, Kouga kept on looking back between Kagome and the sidewalk ahead of him. "Kouga-chan why do you keep looking at me like that?" Kagome asked turning to him, "Because I can't get enough of your beauty." He said with a confident smile showing his pearl white fangs. "I'm faltered by that comment Kouga-chan, but would you please stop looking at me like that? I'm getting uncomfortable." Kouga stopped and grabbed both of Kagome's hands in his. "Anything for my woman."

'There goes his cocky attitude of me being his woman again,' Kagome thought to herself. "Kouga-chan please, I'm not your woman. To me you're a friend who's there for me when InuYasha is being a selfish jerk." Then Kouga looked into her eyes. "Oh Kagome-chan, my koi, anything for you. I'll stop looking at you like that, but you're still my woman. I won't give you up too that mutt." Kagome had a sweat drop on her head, "Thank you Kouga for being a gentleman for walking me to my house. I must go now; I have to go baby-sit my little brother tonight."

Then Kouga let go of her hands, "Ok then Kagome-chan, I'll see you tomorrow at school then. Remember, if InuYasha is bugging you, and you need a friend, I'll be there for you Kagome-chan, I promise." "Wow, thank you Kouga-chan. I'll also see you at school tomorrow." Then Kouga walked down the street to go to his home. 'Thank you Kouga-chan. He's so sweet when he's not being cocky. He probably might be a good boyfriend, maybe even better than InuYasha,' she thought, then blush, 'Did... did I just say that!? Kouga-chan being my boyfriend?! No, he's just a friend... a really good, smart, handsome, charming... stop it Kagome!! Get a hold of yourself! Kouga-chan's is just a friend... a nothing more.' After thinking all of that, Kagome walked up the shrine steps and to her house.

While Kouga was walking home, he sensed something in the air. "Come out you mutt face! I know you're here!" As soon as he said that, someone jumped down from a high building landing on his feet, "InuYasha, what are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be home eating out of your dog bowl?" InuYasha growled at Kouga's insult. "Shut up you wimpy, jack-ass wolf! You stay away from MY Kagome!" Kouga was taken back, "YOUR Kagome? Last thing I remember Kagome stand you, and she walked home with ME. Not YOU of all people." InuYasha was mad, "Fine! We'll see if Kagome is still upset with me you ass-hole!" Then he walked past Kouga. There eyes locked and tension was between them. Kouga went home, and InuYasha went to see Kagome.

After that, InuYasha used his demon to get to Sunset Shrine. 'Kagome still isn't upset with me, I know it. She loves me, not that wolf. I KNOW she does! Even though I never said I loved her back, but, that love is now like love for a little sister. I love Kikyo... What am I going to do? What am I going to say?' In a few, InuYasha reached Kagome's house in no time.

He took one big leap and landing on the top on the God Tree that was next to Kagome's bedroom window. InuYasha waited until Kagome walked through her door, "Ah! InuYasha! What are you doing spying on me like that!?" "I wasn't spying! I need to talk to you Kagome, now open this window." Kagome walked over to her window and opened it so InuYasha could get it.

When he was in, Kagome walked to her bed and sat down, facing him, her eyes sadden and upset, "So InuYasha, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk to you about today. Whatever you saw, I want you to forget what you saw." Kagome stood up fast with anger in her eyes.

"What!? I SAW you and Kikyo kissing in the hall ways after school! That's why I sat you!"

"Please Kagome, it wasn't a kiss! Kikyo had food stuck between her teeth... and I was helping her get it out..."

"Helping her get it out!? Helping her with your teeth, mouth, and tongue!?"

"Kagome stop yelling"

"I'm not yelling! ... InuYasha why!?"

"Kagome... believe me. I love you... but not in the way you want me to love you."

Kagome was taken back, "Wh-what do you mean InuYasha? I love you InuYasha! Can't you see that!?"

"Yes I can, but my love for you is like a brother for his little sister. I love Kikyo Kagome, not you... I'm sorry Kagome." After saying that, InuYasha leaped through the open window and away. Kagome was left there, heart-broken. She fell into her bed, shocked and confused. 'InuYasha... why...? I love you... I gave up my heart to you... but you never returned my love... you went and loved someone else... Kikyo of all people... InuYasha... why... why... why did you betray me InuYasha?!' Kagome thought to herself, as tears swelled up in her eyes. "InuYasha... I gave up my heart... but I won't go back... I won't..." Then she fell a sleep crying.

Saria4: Well... that was sad...

Sora: Or was it...

Narrator: It sure was Saria4. Next time on Now and Forever, will Kouga mend Kagome's broken heart? Or will he just make it worst... if you're smart; you would know the answer to that. Well stay turn to the next Now and Forever.


	3. Asking

Disclaimer: I own nothing to my name. burst out crying

Sora: A pathetic site

Saria4: sniffs Who would have though kids could turn bad depending on the place they lived? I knew that the hard way… covers face with hands and cries

Echo: walk in hugs and holds Saria4 It'll be ok Miss.D.

Sora: looks at the couple 'I wonder if I could have a relationship like that…'

Asha: walks in on stage Ok, role the fic. What a site to behold. Aw

Narrator: Last time on Now and Forever…

"Yes I can, but my love for you is like a brother for his little sister. I love Kikyo Kagome, not you... I'm sorry Kagome." After saying that, InuYasha leaped through the open window and away. Kagome was left there, heart-broken. She fell into her bed, shocked and confused. 'InuYasha... why...? I love you... I gave up my heart to you... but you never returned my love... you went and loved someone else... Kikyo of all people... InuYasha... why... why... why did you betray me InuYasha?!' Kagome thought to herself, as tears swelled up in her eyes. "InuYasha... I gave up my heart... but I won't go back... I won't..." Then she fell a sleep crying.

Narrator: Now on Now and Forever…

The Next Day

Kagome woke up on her bed, her head on the tear stained pillow from so much crying. She sat up and looked out the window. 'Oh InuYasha. After all these years of loving you. THIS is what you do to me? What have I done to make you turn your back upon me? Haven't I been there? Haven't I loved you enough? Haven't used all of my life loving you?!' Kagome throw her legs over the side of her bed and looked down at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. 'InuYasha… InuYasha…' Kagome started to get mad by every second. 'InuYasha why!? WHY INUYASHA!!??'

By the time Kagome was about the peak of her angry, energy flowed around her and slightly tossed her hair in the wind. 'gasp What am I doing?' Kagome looked down at her hands that were red of being fisted up so tightly. 'I almost lost control of my miko powers. I need to talk to someone fast.' Kagome got out of bed and washed up for the day. "Kagome! Come on downstairs! Breakfast is ready!!" "Ok Mom! Be right down!" She walked out of her room after brushing her hair and thought back. 'Kouga said he'll always be there for me when I need him. And I need to talk to someone right now. Sango is at her Marshal Arts Club, Miroku is being his little pervert self and InuYasha… shakes head No, I won't think about him, after all the pain and suffering he made me go through. Maybe I'll call Kouga, he might be open today.'

After that thought, and eating her breakfast, she phoned his number which was 123456789. Kagome made a funny face towards the phone, 'Who would have their phone number 123456789?' She heard the phone ring on the other end and heard a voice, Kouga's.

Kouga: "Mushi Mushi"

Kagome: "Hey Kouga"

Kouga: "Kagome! The love of my life! How's my woman this lovely morning on Saturday?"

Kagome: sweat drop 'For some reason… I kind of like Kouga when he calls me his love…' "Um hey Kouga, are you doing anything tonight…?"

Kouga: "Me!? No way! Would you like to go on a date with me tonight Kagome?"

Kagome: 'I didn't attend for Kouga to ask me out. Oh well.' "Sure Kouga, it sounds nice."

Kouga: "Really!? That's great! I'm picking you at around… 7 Pm tonight?

Kagome: "Sounds nice. I'll put on my best face."

Kouga: "To me Kagome, you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Kagome: blushes "Um… thanks Kouga. Meet you tonight then."

Kouga: "Alright. Later Kag."

Kagome: "OK. Later Kouga-chan"

They both hung up the phones on both end. Kouga jumped for joy around his house, while Kagome walked back up stairs to her room. 'I wonder if I did the right thing… But for some reason, it felt like the best thing I've ever done. Best thing since I told InuYasha I loved him… maybe even more…'

Saria4: Alright. My brother wants on the computer, so I have to end this chapter short, sorry guy.

Sora: What!?

Echo: WHAT!?

Saria4: SORRY!! Look, next time. But I made this chapter to my beloved girlfriend. Happy Anniversary Echo. I love you!

Echo: smiles and blushes

Narrator: Cute. But, stay tuned on the next Now and Forever!! And Saria4 can't seem to write in her bio anymore... damn Fanfic!!


End file.
